I'm Not Sure
by KrisCheshee
Summary: Oliver's not sure about his new feelings for his best-friend who he thinks of like a sister. But what if Katie starts to notice something different with Oliver, but ends up dating a different guy? Jealousy, happens. Mostly KB/OW. Some AJ/FW and AS/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. ;D Read and Review, please. :) Constructive criticism always helps me, so feel free to comment my mistakes, just don't say it sucks like hell, or whatever. 'Cause really, who says that?**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, never will. Did I make myself clear? Good.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**KATIE POV **

"Morning, everyone!" said Oliver Wood, in his cheerful voice.

Everyone groaned in response. All but me. Don't get me wrong, waking up at five in the morning is pure torture, on a Saturday. But once I wake up, I'm fine. No more grogginess. I'm good on mornings.

"Really, Oliver?" asked Fred, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Practice at _five in the bloody morning_? We haven't even had _breakfast_!"

"So? You can eat breakfast after practice," said Oliver. Apparently he's never heard of 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day.'

"He's officially gone mad," muttered Angelina, to me.

"Yes, well he's Oliver," I reasoned.

And he's been one of my best friends ever since I started at Hogwarts. Now I'm in fourth year, he's in his last, seventh.

"Okay, listen up!" said Oliver. "We have to train extra hard for our next match against Slytherin!"

"Which is in three months," reminded Alicia.

Oliver ignored her. The usual.

"Okay," said Oliver. "Johnson, Spinnet, I want you to practice your flying. Do laps around the field, as fast as you can."

Beside me, Angelina and Alicia nodded.

"Weasley's," said Oliver. "Practice your aiming. Get out the bludgers and aim at each other. And no goofing off."

"Dear, Ollie, when have we ever goofed off?" asked George. "Except for that time last year..."

"But you really were off your marbles then...," said George.

"...So we just _had _to turn your hair green," finished Fred.

I stifled a giggle. Oliver turned towards the sound, saw me, but didn't say anything.

Weird. I was sure I would get extra laps around the field.

Oh well.

"Harry," said Oliver. "I want you let out the snitch. Give it a minute's head start, or so. Chase after it. Got that?"

Our youngest player, who was in his third year, Harry Potter, nodded.

"And me?" I asked.

"Kates," said Oliver.

He always called me that. Nobody else did. And I won't _let _anybody else.

You see, Oliver and I are close. We have about a billion inside jokes, been friends ever since he found out about my liking of Quidditch and we loved each other like a brother and sister would.

"Kates," repeated Oliver. "You'll be practicing penalty shooting with me."

"But I can never get it in if _you're _the Keeper!" I moaned.

"Yes well, sucks to be you," said Oliver, with a grin.

Did he just insult me? Offend me in any way?

Nope, he didn't. Whenever something bad happened to one of us, the other would say, 'sucks to be you!'. And it will just end up with both of us laughing.

I grin back. "Whatever, Ol'." I reply. "Le's get on with the shooting."

I picked up a quaffle, got onto my broomstick and soared into the air.

Ah..., flying. Wonderful.

"Ready, Kates?" asked Oliver.

"Yup," I said.

I faked a throw to the left hoop and quickly changed direction to the right.

"Damn you," I muttered to Oliver, as he catches it.

He shrugged.

I threw it to the middle hoop. It hit Oliver in the head and bounced into the goal.

He looked at me, dumb-founded.

I almost fell off my broom, laughing.

Suddenly, Oliver yelled, "Katie!"

"Katie!" I heard Fred yell. "Katie watch-"

Suddenly, I got pushed hard to one side. My left leg hurt like hell.

I just got hit by a bludger. Missed by George Weasley. Aimed by Fred Weasley.

Sometimes I just hate the twins.

And sometimes I hate how I act so surprised at something, I forget where I am and what's happening.

So it's just my luck that my broom falls a few feet, before I actually fall myself, which was about ten feet.

And guess what? I just _had _to land on the leg that the bludger hit.

Perfect, eh?

Not.

"KATIE!" screamed Alicia and Angelina, diving towards the ground.

Oliver rushed down too.

"Kates?" he asked, white-faced.

I know Oliver is a good friend of mine, but I seriously haven't seen him this scared ever since he thought he was going to be late for a Quidditch match.

And trust me, he was pretty damn scared.

The twins and Harry also flew to the ground.

"Katiekins!" cried George.

"We'll fix it," said Fred, whipping out his wand.

"Absolutely not!" said Harry. "Remember what Lockhart did to my arm last year? Next thing you know, she'll be in pain in the hospital wing with a bottle of that bloody skele-grow." Harry grimaced at the memory.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said George.

I'll remember to give Harry a hug, later. Bless that boy.

"Katie?" asked Oliver, when I didn't say anything.

I moaned. "Freakin' twins." I managed to mutter.

"Weasleys'!" cried Oliver. "Thirty laps around the field!"

Fred and George looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" asked George.

"Thirty laps around the field!" repeated Oliver. "Fred, where were you possibly _aiming_? It looked like it was directed straight at Katie! George, how the bloody hell did you miss that bludger? Go!"

Fred and George, looking equally frightened that Oliver would knock their lights out if they stayed any longer, rushed onto their brooms and started their laps.

Merlin, that was scary.

"Kates, can you walk?" asked Oliver.

Okay seriously, what is _with _him?

Angelina and Alicia looked suspiciously at Oliver.

Not that my good friend and captain Oliver Wood shouldn't be concerned about me, but last year, he told Harry to 'Get the snitch, or die trying.' Look at him now! Worried if I can walk. Giving the Weasley twins _thirty _bloody laps.

"Kates?" asked Oliver, again.

My left leg felt broken, but I tested getting up anyways.

Absolutely horrible idea.

_Note to self:_ If it hurts like hell, you fell ten feet from the air and you landed on the leg that just got hit by a bludger, your leg is _probably _going to be broken.

I'm just saying.

First I tested my right leg. It was fine. A bit bruised, but I could put my weight on it. So I tried getting up.

I cried out in pain and Oliver caught me with his muscular Scottish arms.

Oh dear Merlin, forget I said that.

"Katie?" asked Harry. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"I'll take her," said Oliver, already picking me up.

_Okaaay _then...

Angelina and Alicia looked at Oliver suspiciously again.

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"Nothing," said Angelina, innocently, which usually meant it was something.

And so Oliver Wood carried be to the hospital wing.

"But the hospital wing is all _sanitized _and _clean _and nothing like a Quidditch field," I protested. "I _hate _going to the hospital wing!"

"Sorry, Kates," said Oliver. "We've got a game soon, and you need some training. So your leg needs to heal up."

"A game in three bloody months!" reminded Alicia.

What good friends. Angelina and Alicia were following.

"And we're going to use those 'three bloody months' to our advantage," said Oliver. "Madam Pomfrey can fix bones in a heartbeat, remember? Be grateful; the Twins didn't try fixing your arm. You won't be going through a day with skele-grow."

We entered the hospital wing.

"What happened?" shrieked Pomfrey.

"Madam, it's fine," I waved her off. "Merlin, you'd think I'd be dieing."

"Set her down here, Wood," said Pomfrey, indicating a hospital bed.

"Do I have to lie down?" I asked.

I was like a natural born flier. So laying down in a hospital bed isn't my ideal place to be.

"I mean," I said. "Can't you just fix me up right here?"

Then I noticed where 'right here' was.

Did I just ask Madam Pomfrey if I could stay in Oliver's arms other then laying down in a hospital bed?

"On second thought, let me down, Ol'," I said quickly.

Angelina smirked, as if saying _Nice save._

Oliver let me down onto the hospital bed, but I noticed him hesitate for a few seconds. I ignored it.

Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand and fixed up my leg, quick and easy.

"Thanks," I said. "Bye."

"Nu-uh, Bell," said Pomfrey. "You need rest."

"Uh, no I don't," I protested. "Right, Oliver? Right?"

Oliver shook his head.

"What?" I screeched. "What about that game, huh? That game in three months! I need to get out of here! I hate it here. I want to get back out and fly..."

"Practice is over," informed Oliver.

"But...but...," I stammered. "I want to get out of this damn hospital."

Wait a second, did he just say practice is over?

I glanced at the clock. It was only six. We only had practice for one hour.

"Oliver...," I said slowly. "Why are we finished practice? We usually have at least two hour practices."

"Yes, well you're injured," said Oliver, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well you're being stupid," I shot back. "I wanna get out of this damn hospital so I could get back on my damn broom and throw freakin' quaffles at your head and make them bounce into the goal!"

Alicia, Angelina and Oliver stared at me for a while. Then they all burst out laughing at my outburst.

Just then, Fred and George entered the room, tired, sweaty and still in their uniforms.

"Sorry, Katiekins," apologized Fred, looking nervously at Oliver.

Then his nervousness went away when he saw all of them still laughing.

And because laughing is contagious, he started laughing to, for no apparent reason. George started laughing, also.

I crossed my arms. "I want to get out of here," I said, firmly.

None of them answered me, but at least they stopped laughing.

"Let me out!" I said. I swung the blanket off me and started to get out, until Angelina pushed me back.

"Sorry, Katie," said Angelina.

I started to pout.

I swear I saw Oliver gulp.

I swear that I saw Angelina look at Fred in a strange way and then blush slightly, too.

I also swear that I saw George take a quick glance at Alicia, then turn away, his cheeks flushed.

Merlin, I'm doing a lot of swearing today.

"Pleeeeease let me out?" I begged, putting on my best puppy-dog face.

"Mayb-" started Oliver, starting to give in.

"Shut it," snapped Alicia, whacking Oliver in the back of his head. "No, Katie, your staying in here. Oh, and Oliver?"

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Merlin, you didn't have to hit me so hard. Couldn't you of not hit me at all? I mean, really."

"Yeah, me and Ange need a word with you," said Alicia.

Oliver shrugged.

"Meaning, _now_," said Angelina, grabbing Oliver's elbow and leading him out the door.

The only thing I heard was Alicia saying, "Do you like Katie?" then I heard Oliver say, "Y-...N-...I'm not sure!" then I pretty much fell asleep. Or, you know, fainted.

* * *

**Seeing that you're reading this, you probably finished this first chapter! Thanks for reading, I hope you review!**

**My next chapter will be up on Wednesday! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :) I hope you like this chapter.**  
**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I still don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**OLIVER POV**

Okay, so this is Oliver. Kates just got hit by a bludger (damn Weasley's), so she's currently in the hospital wing. And I'm currently being interrogated by her two best friends.

Alicia pushed me roughly against the wall and pointed her finger at me. "Do you like Katie?"

"I'm not sure."

"Wrong answer!" said Angelina. "It's an easy yes or no question."

"How about I ask you an easy yes or no question first?" I countered.

Angelina shrugged. "Try me."

"Do you fancy Fred Weasley?"

"Damn," muttered Angelina.

"Damn isn't an answer."

"Yes, I do," sad Angelina, blushing lsightly. "Your turn."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Can I come back to you later?"

"No," said Angelina, bluntly.

Alicia grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "_Do you Kaitlyn Mary Bell?_" she asked.

"It's Kaitlyn _Maryanne _Bell," I corrected. "Oh damn..."

Angelina made a quiet, high-pitched whisper-squeal type...thing. Is that possible? I think I heard her do it before when she was near Fred or...you know what, never mind.

"Answer me! A yes or no," said Alicia.

"N-yes. Wait, no. Y-...no. Yes? Wait, no..."

Angelina and Alicia shook their heads simultaneously.

"It's either you like her, or you don't," said Angelina.

"Why are you even asking me this?" I questioned them.

They shrugged.

I shook my head.

"Do you like Katie?" repeated Angelina.

"Of course I do," I said.

"As a friend, a sister or...I dunno," Alicia said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Maybe you just might _fancy _Miss Kaitlyn Bell..."

"Okay, one: she hates it when you call her Kaitlyn, so can you stop saying that?" I asked.

"She's not even he-"

"Two," I interrupted Angelina. "Yes, I like her as a friend. And a sister. And a-"

"Holy Godric, you said and," said Alicia. "And you fancy her?"

"Yes. Wait, no. Maybe. I don't know. Stop asking me!"

And then I, a Gryffindor seventh year quidditch captain, ran to the great hall from two girls.

Once I ran inside the great hall, I ignored the weird stares at the other students around me. I also ignored Angelina and Alicia yelling after me.

"Wood!" called Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing?"

"I...am going to eat breakfast!" I declared.

Then Alicia and Angelina yelped as they ran into me, causing all three of us to fall onto the floor. Also causing the Slytherins to start laughing.

"Oh shut up you lot of- Hi Fred!" said Angelina, waving, as she stood up.

I stood up, Alicia following my lead.

"Ange, you're blushing," Alicia pointed out.

"No I'm not," said Angelina, defensively.

"Uh, yeah you are," said Katie, who came skipping over to them, leg fully healed.

"How come you're out?" I asked.

I saw George running over to us, yelling, "Run, Katie, run! Poppy's coming!"

"Gotta go," said Katie.

She picked up and muffin.

"Kates, that's carrot," I said.

"Oh, really?" she said, examining the muffin.

"Katiekins, Poppy's coming!" reminded George.

"Oh yeah," said Kaite throwing the muffin at me and picking up a blueberry one. "I hate carrots," she announced, before running after George, out of the great hall.

I heard McGonagall mutter, "Those Weasley Twins are growing on some people."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite the duo."

I heard George yell, "Woah!" from outside of the hall. "Oi, Fred! I found that lost dungbomb that we enlarged and forgot to set off!"

"Awesome, George!" said Fred, running out, before McGonagall could say anything against it.

The great hall was soon filled with green, foul-smelling smoke. At least it shut the Slytherins up from laughing.

I slumped in a seat beside Lee Jordon. "Just when I thought I could have a peaceful breakfast, the Twins just _had _to set off a stinkbomb at breakfast and make me lose my appetite."

Outside of the great hall, I could hear George once again, yelling, "Run, Katie, run!"

Katie came running into the great hall, pushed Lee out of his seat, and slid under the table.

I ducked my head under. "Hello."

"Hi," said Katie, panting. "Is Pomfrey gone?"

i looked back up.

"BELL!" yelled Madam Pomfrey.

I ducked back down.

"She said-"

"I heard," Katie interrupted. Then she scrunhed up her nose and gagged a little. "Holy Godric, _what _is that smell?" she asked, a lock of her hair falling out of her ponytail.

"Dungbomb," I answered, pulling the lock behind her ear.

Then she froze and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Whatcha love-birds talking about?" asked Alicia, who had suddenly came under the table, grinning at us.

"Holy freakin- ...Alicia, you idiotic-...scared half to death-" Katie stammered, as she bumped her head on the table in fright.

"I wonder what happens if you get scared half to death twice," said Angelina, joining them under the table. "Does that mean you'll die?"

"Anyways," said Alicia, waving off Angelina's question. "We've come under here to ask if you two have dates to the Hogsmeade trip this Halloween."

"Nope," said Katie. "Oliver, you can put your hand down."

Oh quickly removed my hand, forgetting that it was still behind her ear, I looked away from her quickly to glare at Alicia and Angelina.

They grinned back.

"So, Katie, you don't have a date?" asked Alicia.

"Nooo...," said Katie, uncertainly. "You're not going to set me off with some random person, will you?"

"Oh, he's not random," assured Angelina. "Right, Oliver?"

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," I responded.

Ooh, maybe they're talking about me! Or maybe not. Should I be excited about that? Maybe. I don't know. Do I like Katie? I'm talking to myself. Okaay...My feelings for Katie has been messing up my mind. Wait, what feelings? I'm so confused...

"Wood!" yelled Angelina, making me hit my head against the table in surprise.

"Johnson!" I yelled back.

"As I was saying, do you have a date for Hosgmeade?"

"I don't date," I said, autpmatically.

"Sure you do!" said Alicia, cheerfully. "Right Katie?"

She didn't answer.

"Katie?"

She seemed to of zoned out.

"Bell!" Alicia yelled.

"Spinnet!" Katie yelled back, in imitation of me.

Awwwhh...isn't that awesome? We already have something in common!

Wait, why am I so happy about that?

Because we're friends. Right? More than friends? I shouldn't be thinking of that.

"Wood!" yelled the three girls at the same time.

This time, I fell of my seat, and fell on top of Katie in surprise.

"Sorry, Kates!" I apologized, getting up, only to hit me head against the table. I groaned. "I think I have a hunch."

"I don't think Pomfrey's looking for me anymore," said Katie, crawling out from under the table.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I never noticed how small and soft her hadns werei n mine.

"Ol, you can let go of my hand," Katie interrupted my thoughts.

I quickly let go, my face flushed. "Sorry, zoned out."

"In a good way?" asked Alicia.

"Yes," I said, absentmindedly. Then I rounded on her. "Wait what?"

Alicia started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked George, sitting beside Angelina.

Fred pulled him back up, pushed him beside Alicia ans sat next to Angelina instead.

Lets see their reactions, shall we...

George seemed to of stiffened when he sat so close to Alicia, and kept glancing at her every few seconds.

Alicia seemed to now have sweaty palms, which she kept rubbing on her school rubs.

Fred seemed to be really happy, every now and then catching Angelina's eye and smiling at her.

Because Fred had smiled at her, Angelina was starting to blush. They kept catching each others eyes because Angelina kept on staring.

Which left me and Kates.

I looked over at Katie who was beside me and was now examining a muffin.

"It's a carrot muffin, Kates."

"Oh," she said, putting it down and picking up a pumpkin one.

"Seems like Oliver knows a lot about Katie," said Angelina.

"And muffins," added Fred, making Angelina laugh a bit.

"Back on the topic of Hogsmeade," said Katie. "Ange, who are you going with?"

"Me!" said Fred, gleefully. "Isn't that right, Ange?"

Angelina nodded. When Fred looked away, Angelina mouthed _ohmygod!_

"How about you, Leesh?" asked Katie.

"I'm going with George," said Alicia. "Right, George?"

"Huh?" asked George, who was stuffing something in his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothin'," said Fred. "Just some spare parchment, eh Gred?"

"That's right, Forge," said George.

We all shook out heads.

The Twins probably nicked their criminal records from Filch, planning to erase what they've done. Plus, whenever they call themselves Gred and Forge, it's very confusing.

"Oliver, why don't you date?" asked Angelina.

I shrugged.

"Why don't you go with K-"

"Hi, Katie," interrupted Roger Davies of Ravenclaw, who had come over to their table.

"Oh, hi Davies," said Katie, amsentmindedly. "Who were you going to say, Angelina?"

"I was going to say-"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" blurted out Davies, before Angelina could finish.

I mentally cursed Roger for speaking really fast.

Which meant that me, as a seventh year, actually _did _curse him. Non-verbally.

"Bloody hell," said Davies, as his arms swung around his sides like jelly. "Jelly-arms curse. Who shot that?"

He looked over at the Slytherin end.

"Oi, who did that to your arms, Davies?" asked Marcus Flint. "Can't play Quidditch next match?"

"I'll fix it," said Katie, taking out her wand. And fix is what she did. "So, you asked me about Hogsmeade?"

"Katie, don't answer!" said Angelina, in a rush.

Wow, they must know I like Katie. No, I'm not sure if I do, though. Yes, I think...no. Maybe? I'm not sure...

Katie looked quizzically at Angelina.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, and my heart sank horribly.

But why should it? I love Katie like a sister. Yeah, a sister I want to go on a date with, that'll work. No, I don't date.

I mentally slapped myself for saying that I didn't date. Why did I say that?

"Okay, so I'll see you then!" said Roger, happily. "Bye, Kates!"

Nobody calls her Kates but me. The frustration probably showed on my face, because Alicia said quickly, "So! Katie has a date and Oliver doesn't. Hahaha...," she laughed, nervously, eyeing me. "Maybe you could go with one of those girls that always run after you gushing about how good you are at quidditch!"

"Bloody hell no," I said. "Those giggly little girls that want to go to Madam Puddifoots?"

Katie wouldn't of wanted to go to Madam Puddifoots. I know her. She would of wanted to hang out at the Three Broomsticks, or Quality Quidditch supplies. To Zonko's, to Honeydukes. I bet Davies will take her to MAdam Puddifoots. If only I had a time-turner.

"Uh...maybe you'll see Katie there!" said Angelina.

"Me?" Katie asked, incredulously. "At Madam Puddifoots? Are you mental?"

See? I told you. Who am I talking to exactly? Never mind.

"Mmhmm," said Alicia. I swear I heard her mutter, "Perfect for each other," under her breath.

"So, you're going with Davies," I said.

"Uh-huh," said Katie, sounding the complete opposite of excited.

But of course, I'm not sure. Shouldn't get my hopes up, right?

Wait, what hopes?

* * *

**I hope you like this chap! :) Again, thanks to the people who have reviewed and read this story!**

**Next update on Friday! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo. :) Thanks for the reviews and all th people who read my story!**  
**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**KATIE POV**

Oh. My. Merlin. Why did I say it? Why did I accept on a date with _Roger Davies? _ARGHHH! I'm so mad at myself! But why should I be? I mean, Davies is...okay. He's a pretty good quidditch player, (though not as good as Oliver) a Ravenclaw, so not a Slytherin, (but Oliver's a Gryffindor, better than a Ravenclaw!) and he might take me to Madam Puddifoots. Wait, am I supposed to be listing the good things? Because going out to Madam Puddifoots with Davies isn't (If Oliver was my date, he'd never take me there.)

Did I just wish Oliver Wood was my date?And why am I even comparing him to Davies?_ Oliver Wood_. The cute, muscular, seventh year Gryffindor with the sexiest scottish accent ever...

Merlin, I should never think that. What if someone performed legilemency on me without me knowing? Oh, the humiliation...

"Bell, what do you think you're doing?" asked Professor Snape, tearing me away from my thoughts.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'm not sure.

Turns out that I had been walking around while I had zoned out. I was in front of a pink, bubbling potion.

"Sir, what is this?" I asked, spooning it up with a ladle and sniffing it.

Holy Godric. I smelled he Quidditch field, a broomstick handle...some type of weird smell...not weird exactly...familiar...I took another whiff.

"Katie, what are you doing?" asked my friend, Serena who was in Ravenclaw.

"I smell wonderful things," I said, dreamily. "Like a quidditch field, a broomstick handle and..." I froze, remembering the other smell. It smelled like...like Oliver. Weird. What cologne does Oliver use? Does he even wear cologne? Maybe it's his deodorant...Oh ew, Oliver sweat. But then when he's all sweaty, he takes off his shirt and...

Ahem. Yeah, I didn't say that...

"Bell, get away from their!" snapped Professor Snape, saving me from having an enormous and pointless fight with myself. "That's a highly dangerous potion. It's amortentia. One tiny sip of that potion and you'll fall in love with whoever gave it to you, or who brewed it."

"Who made it?" I asked.

"I believe Oliver Wood did," said Snape.

I tripped over a chair in my haste to get away from it. Oliver's been acting weird lately, what if he got the potion wrong and it spills all over me?

Did you know what I ahve horrible timing, except when it comes to quidditch? Eh, well, now you do. I have horrible timing and I'm always at the wrong place at the wrong time. I stumbled onto Eddie Carmichael in Ravenclaw, who just had to be walking over to our Potions Professor with his freshly brewed cauldron full of his perfect aging potion.

It spilled all over me, leaving me soaked and turning into some old lady.

I shrieked, once my hair started to turn all stringy, turning a white-silvery colour. My skin was getting more wrinkly, I was getting skinnier, less athletic.

I ran out of the potions room, everyone laughing behind me.

And who did I run into?

Yup.

I ran right into Oliver Wood.

"Merlin, watch where you're- Godric are you okay? I didn't…break anything, right?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver!" I shrieked.

"Katie?" he asked.

"Yes, Katie!" I screeched. "Don't look at me! I'm some withered old lady!"

Then I ran out of sight, just to have Oliver run after me.

Thing is, I couldn't run very good. I was more like power-walking with very wobbly legs.

"I need a walking stick," I grumbled, as Oliver took three long strides to catch up with me.

He laughed.

I wish I had a purse. It would be just like one of those muggle movies that Angelina showed me. Where an old lady hits some guy with her purse.

I poked him with my wand instead.

"Ahh!" Oliver yelled, as his hot body got covered in boils.

"Not so good-looking now, eh?" I asked. Then I covered my mouth with my frail hands. Did I just confess that I thought he was cute?

And then I power-walked over to the hospital wing without a word.

Oliver followed.

"Covered in boils," he moaned.

"Hey, look on the bright side. I'm not one of the Twins," I said, cheering him up.

He laughed. "Yeah, at least I don't have an abnormally large nose like Snape's."

It was my turn to laugh. "And your hair isn't long, like a girl."

"And my hair isn't all greasy," he added. "I swear, it looks like someone fried some chicken in his hair and left the grease."

"Then our food will taste all greasy and Snape-like. I do _not_ want to know what that tastes like," I said. "Plus, it gives his hair extra shine, we don't need any." I added.

He laughed.

I was thankful for having a friend like Oliver Wood. He was funny, sweet, kind and extremely gorgeous.

Scratch out the part where I said 'extremely gorgeous.'

II was relieved that he didn't talk about me saying how he was good-looking. Really sweet guy. Did I say that already?

"So, what did you say back there?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pocets.

Spoke to soon.

"Nothin'," I said, putting on the wide-eyed and innocent face that he always falls for.

"Uh-huh…." Said Oliver, slowly.

I knew he wasn't going to let it drop, but at least he didn't force me to tell him. Oliver's a sweet guy. You know, I think I'm saying that too much.

But he's a _really _sweet guy. With a muscular, hot body from Quidditch. And the mop of brown hair that sometime goes down into his green eyes. Then his sexy Scottish accent. And how his robes fit against so you could see his muscles. Oooh, delicious.

I did _not_ just say that. *cough cough*.

"After you," said Oliver, letting me enter the hospital wing first.

Right as I stepped through the door, Oliver added, "Elders first."

I turned around a playfully punched him on the arm.

"Was that supposed to hurt, Grandma?" he teased.

I scowled at him, but smiled afterwards anyways.

Since my problem was easily seen, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her potions cabinet, looking for the right one.

"Can't you just use your wand to heal yourself or something?" I asked, as I sat on a hospital bed.

"Yeah," said Oliver, sitting beside me.

I looked at him, confused. "Then why don't you do it? Why walk all the way over here?"

Oliver shrugged. "More time with you."

Okaaay….confusion here.

"And skipping class," he added, a bit rushed.

"Uh…okay."

"Why did you say yes to Davies?" he asked, completely out of the blue.

I looked away from him and chewed my bottom lip, noticing that he was kind of staring at me.

"I don't know," I admitted, completely turhtful.

Why _had_ I said yes? I could have just asked Oliver to go with me as friends. Oh! If he has a date….we could double-date!

"Do you have a date?" I asked.

"Nope," said Oliver.

"Oh."

"Why?" he asked. "It's not a big deal for me."

"I know, Ol'," I said. "I was just wondering…..like….If you had a date, you could come with Davies and me and we could double-date."

"Oh," said Oliver. "That would have been fun."

"Uh-huh," I agreed. "I need new chaser's gloves anyways. I'm not entirely sure if Davies will take me to Quality Quidditch supplies."

"Mmhmm," said Oliver. He took out his wand a non-verbally healed himself, the disgusting boils seemed to sink back into his skin.

Yay! He looks sexy again.

I've got to stop thinking of things like that.

"Here you go, Miss Bell," said Madam Pomfrey, handing me a bottle. The label said "Ageing Cute.)

"Thanks," I said, smiling. I chugged the small bottle down.

I exhaled in relief, when I looked down at myself.

My hair was the normal blonde. It was long, thick and in my usual ponytail. My hands weren't wrinkled anymore. They were soft, smooth and so not old-lady like. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against old ladies. But a fourteen year old girl like me doesn't exactly like turning around the age of 80.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," I repeated.

I stood up to leave, Oliver following.

As I started walking down the corridor, I noticed that Oliver was still with me.

"Ol'?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?"

"Uh…shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Oh," Oliver said. "Hey, I guess I'll walk you to your class first."

"Um….okaaay," I said unsurely, eyeing him.

"What?" he asked, defensively. "Do I still have boils all over me?"

"No," I reassured him. "It's just…"

Yeah, I'm going to tell him that he's been abnormally nice. Get this, he glared daggers at Davies today at breakfast. What's up with that? Now he's walking me to my class.

"Just what?" he asked.

Okay, hear this. He sounded all nervous now. What. In. The. Merlin. Is. Happening. To. My. Best. Friend?

"Never mind," I muttered. "So. Off to class?" I asked, attempting to sound cheery. I had a feeling I sounded like a retarded old lady who had just gotten better from spattergroit. Trust me, my Gran had it once. Doesn't sound too good.

So now Oliver was now walking me to my class in an awkward silence.

"So," Oliver said, obviously wanting to get out of the weird silence between us.

"So." I echoed. "Why don't I set you up with someone?"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"For Hogsmeade," I explained. "I could set you up with someone."

"Don't think so, Kates," Oliver said, dismissively. "You are _not_ going to set me up with someone."

"It's not like I'm going to pick Eloise Midgen," I snorted. "I think she;d look a lot prettier if she didn't have acne problems."

"Kates, anyone who has acne would obviously look better without," he reasoned.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Plus, she's way too young, anyways."

"You're-" he started. Then he hesitated. "Never mind," he grumbled.

I looked up at him. "I'm what?"

"It's nothing."

"Ollie, tell me!" I begged.

"It's nothing," he repeated. "I better get back to class. Bye Kates!"

He gave me a hug. I hugged him back. Thing is, we didn't let go of each other for at least one minute.

I backed away from him and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Yeaaah, I better go," said Oliver. "See ya at Quidditch practice. 5 am, don't forget!"

"I never forget," I protested.

"You missed yesterday's practice because you slept in," reminded Oliver.

"Not my fault!" I defended. "The bloody Weasley Twins turned off my alarm clock and put ink all over my face, giving me a mustache, beard and a unibrow! Did I mention they put a bloody _permanent_ sticking charm on their _oh-so-creative _work? Dumbledore himself had to remove it!"

"How did they got up in your dorm?" Oliver asked.

"I dunno, beats me," I responded.

He started walking back to his class. I swear I heard him mutter, "Gotta ask them how they got up."

But of course, I'm not sure.

**Like it? Hate it? Review it?**

**Thanks for reading! Next update on Sunday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions/favourites! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**OLIVER POV**

Quidditch practice today. Saturday morning. Everyone was here except for….

"Weasleys!" I shouted. "What happened to Katie?"

They put on their oh-so-wide-eyed-and-innocent faces.

"Dear Wood, how are we supposed to know?" said Fred.

"After all, we're just a bunch of innocent young men," said George.

"Like, we'd never find out a way to get up into the girls' dorm and turn off dear Katiekins' alarm clock," continued Fred.

"Yes, brother dear. You see, Wood, why would we ever do that?" finished George, looking up at his captain.

Merlin. Those Weasley twins are a pair of sneaky little buggers, aren't they?

"Johnson, Spinnet, go check up on her," I ordered, exasperated.

"Sure thing, captain!" said Alicia, running off.

"After all," said Angelina. "Our dear Oliver Wood loves dear Katie Bell a whole lot, now doesn't he?"

"Johnson, hurry up!" I yelled.

She turned on her heel and run back to the castle.

"What's that, dear Ange had said?" asked George.

"I believe dear Angelina said that Mr. Wood has very strong fe-"

"Shut it," I said, menacingly.

"Right-o, captain!" said Fred, saluting me in a mocking way.

Jeesh, I wonder how his little sister can live with them.

"While we're waiting for Kates, Potter, you better practice some flying," I ordered.

Harry nodded and hopped onto his broomstick and began to zoom around the quidditch pitch with strength, agility and excellent speed.

Katie came sprinting onto the field, towards me. It took me a second to register her because her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail.

"Sorry, Oliver!" she yelled. "The bloody Weasley's," –she stopped to glare at them- "decided to prank me!"

"Yeah, I got that part worked out," I said. "Now put your hair in a ponytail, Kates. You can't fly with hair whipping around you."

"Yeeaaahh," Katie stretched out the word. "Well, have I mentioned how much I sometimes hate the Weasleys?" She glared at them again.

The Twins nervously smiled at her.

"Look," said Angelina, lifting Katie's hair back.

I stood behind her so that I saw the back of her neck a neon shade of purple. Then it was signed, "Weasley's work".

"It only goes down a bit when I touch it," said Alicia.

She touched the back of Katie's neck. The purple ink seemed to sink back inside her, but then it went right back out. Purple-necked Katie was back.

I cautiously reached out and touched her neck. I felt her shiver.

The purple ink went all the way back inside her neck. It was all gone.

"Wow," said Angelina, in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Hey, Katie?" said Alicia.

"Yeah?" she responded, weakly.

"You have goose-bumps all over your skin," she noted.

I removed my hand from the back of her neck, seeing that I was probably causing it. But I've hugged Katie tons of tons. I wonder why she was getting goose-bumps now.

Oooh, I bet she fancies me.

Bad Oliver. No.

"Okay," I said, trying to get everything under control again. "Chasers, listen up.

Katie turned around to face me, so all of the girls' eyes were on me.

"You three," I said, gesturing my three chasers. "Take out the quaffle and throw it around a bit, while dodging the Weasley's bludger. I'm going to throw tennis balls at Harry."

"Right-o," said Katie, cheerily, taking out the red Quidditch quaffle.

She hopped onto her broomstick and flew into the air.

Merlin, she looks really pretty when she's flying.

I didn't say that.

*cough*

I looked over at Angelina and Alicia, who hadn't moved.

"Well?" I asked, expectantly.

"Who are you going with for Hogsmeade?" Angelina asked.

I groaned. "Not this again. Now go before I give you some laps around the field."

"I bet you wouldn't give Katie any," said Alicia, smirking.

"That would be….unfair!" I stated.

"Not really. It's only unfair if you don't have a favourite,"reminded Angelina.

"I don't pick favourites," I said.

"Then what's Katie?" asked Alicia.

"A person…."

"Specific now, Wood," said Angelina.

"Just get on the field and throw quaffles at each other, will you?"

I got on my broom and flew into the air with the bag of tennis balls.

"Ready, Harry?" I asked.

"Yup!" said Harry happily, as he flew over to me.

I began throwing tennis balls every which way. I threw them high, to the right, to the left. Sometimes I just randomly dropped them so they flew to the ground. But Harry did one of his famous, spectacular dive and caught the tennis ball in seconds.

"Great job, Harry!" I yelled over to him, as he zoomed back up to me, grinning. We have just _got_ to win the cup this year.

I heard laughter below me.

I looked down to see Katie, Alicia and Angelina rolling on the grassy Quidditch pitch,laughing their heads off.

"Oi!" I yelled. "Enough rolling around! Get moving!"

They didn't answer. Instead, they kept on laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"KATIE! ANGELINA! ALICIA!" I yelled.

They kept laughing.

Finally, I flew to the ground, stopping right in front of them.

"Bloody hell! Stop laughing and get back on your brooms!" I demanded.

"S-sorr-" started Katie, but then she burst out in laughter again.

"N-not do, hahahahha," Angelina kept on laughing.

"Geor-Fr-" begain Alicia, only to have a wave of giggles wash over her again.

"Bloody Weasleys!" Katie finally managed to choke out.

My whipped around to see Fred and George grinning back at me.

"Take the charm off them," I ordered.

"Or?" they asked.

"Or I'll make you run the length of the field thirty times instead of having you fly them!"

"Okay!" said Fred, quickly.

Goerge waved his wand that he had hidden up his sleeve, and their laughing stop.

"Oh, dear Merlin, my stomach hurts like hell," Katie moaned.

"Yeah," agreed Alicia. "Maybe you need to be carried to the hospital wing." Alicia waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Just get back on your brooms and try and make sure the Twins aren't up to any good," I said, as I got back on my broom.

Katie got onto her broom and flew into the air again.

"Sorry, Oliver," she aologized again.

I shrugged/ "Not your fault."

"Yeeaaahhhh…..about that…," said Angelina.

"It _is_ your fault?" I asked, looking at Angelina, rather then Katie.

"No?" Angelina said, more of a question then answer.

I sighed. "Weasley's, is it _your _fault?"

"What is?" Fred asked.

"We've had a lot of faults," said George.

"Like the time we turned Katie's hair purple," reminded Fred.

"Or the time we turned your hair green," continued George.

"Or that time we put itching powder in your socks," listed Fred.

"That was you?" I asked, outraged.

The Twins grinned at me.

"Minds of destruction," I heard Katie mutter. "Merlin, I can't believe Angelina fanc-"

"-fancies Katie to _shut up_," finished Angelina, glaring at her friend.

"Wait, you-" I started.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," said Angelina.

"You like F-"

"And you loooooooovvvveeeee Katie," shot Angelina.

My face was slowly getting hot.

"Back to practice, everyone!" I yelled, abruptly.

Fred and George shot looks of disbelief at me. I saw Katie with confusion written all over her face.

"Laps around the field," I ordered. "We need to work on our speed. I'll do them with you because…."

"In case someone *cough* Katie *cough* needs help," said Alicia, making her fake coughs very obvious.

Katie looked even more confused.

"Oh shut up, you two! Just get on your rooms before I add 30 more laps to the amount we're already doing!" I ordered.

"Wait, how many laps are we doing?" asked Harry.

"Thirty," I answered.

Harry immediately began his laps.

"Smart kid," George commented.

"Dumb kid," I said, pushing George so he'd start his laps.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," said George. "Merlin, what has your wand in a knot?"

"Johnson and Spinnet," I grumbled. "Oh, and you too."

"You don't mean that, Ollie," said Fred, batting his eyelashes, as he walked over to his brother.

"Yeah, well maybe I will if you don't get up in the air and we can actually have some _practice_," I said.

Once again, Katie flew into the air, following Harry, who was already finishing his second lap.

Which made Alicia follow, which made Angeliana follow. Then Fred followed, George right behind him. Finally, I cam.

Angelina and Alicia spun around on their brooms and heade back to me.

I groaned again.

"So…..," said Anglina.

"Bye…," I answered, putting on a burst of speed.

Which made me catch up to Katie, with Angelina and Alicia following.

"Hello, Katie!" saod Alicia, cheerily. She glanced at me and waggled her eyebrows.

I glared at her.

"Kates, why do your two friends keep following me?" I asked.

Katie shrugged and looked sideways at me. "I dunno. You know, Ange, I'd think you'd be following Fred, niot Oliver."

Angelina blushed bright red and sped up, away from, Katie.

"Hey, Alicia," Katie said. "Why is George staring at you?"

"I don- Wait what?"

"George is staring at you," Katie repeated.

Alicia looked back at George, who was indeed looking. Then he looked away and fell back so he could be with Fred.

"You know what that leaves out?" said Angelina, who had now came back. "It leaves you and Oliver."

"Yes, yes it does," said Alicia. "It's Angelina and Fred, George and me. Now it's you and Oliver."

"There's still Harry," I added in a rush.

"Yeah, but little Ginny Weasley fancies him, doesn't she?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, it's quite cute," said Katie.

"You know what else would be cute?" asked Angelina. "You and O-"

"You know what would be cute?" I interrupted. "You with your mouth closed."

"Now that's mean," said Alicia, as Katie laughed.

"Awww…..look dear Katie is laughing at your joke," said Angelina.

"And how is that cute?" Katie asked.

"I think Oliver fancies you," said Alicia, randomly. Or, you know, not so randomly.

"And I think you should shut up," I said.

I put on another burst of speed so I caught up with Harry.

"Hello," said Harry, kindly.

"Hi," I grumbled.

I looked back at Katie to see a small smile on her face,

But I'm not sure.

**I hope you liked it! **

**Next update on Tuesday!**

**-KrisCheshee (and yes, I know I changed my pen name. Again. For the third time. Haha.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, whoever is reading my story! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**KATIE POV**

"Oi, can you guys let me through?" I asked, angrily. "I have a test to study for!"

"We can't get in," said Oliver, who was pushing his way back down that stairs to me.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to look over everyone's head. Merlin, I'm too short for this. Hey, that reminds me of the time when Oliver used to give me piggy-back rides around the quidditch field when I was a first year.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone," Oliver explained.

"What happened?"

"She claims it was….it was Sirius Black," he said.

"Oh, Merlin no," I said. "Is Harry okay? Black's supposed to be after him, right?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Go- wait!" I exclaimed.

I started pushing people out of the way to reach entrance.

"Let me in!" I screamed.

"What is it?" I asked Percy, he was probably trying to impress everyone with the Head Boy badge on his chest.

Everyone else had left and went to sleep in the great hall. All who was left was Percy, Oliver, Fred, George, Alicia and me.

"Wait, what?" yelled Fred, frantically.

"Angelina!" I yelled, banging on the door.

Then I noticed something.

Awww…Fred looked all nervous. They would be the cutest couple!

"Angelina!" I shouted again. Everyone else joined in, banging and yelling.

"ANGE!" screamed Alicia, on the top of her lungs.

Finally, Angelina opened the door.

She looked normal. She was wearing her pajamas and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What?" she asked. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Are you okay?" asked Alicia, frantically.

"Yeah, why?"

"Sirius Black came!" Fred exclaimed. Then he and George launched into story.

"We just came up here to go to bed, right?" said Fred.

"Then everyone got all piled up on the stairwell," continued George. "We though…"

"…Neville forgot the password again," finished Fred. "But it wasn't."

"Yeah, the Fat Lady was gone!" said George. "We asked Dumbledore where he went- Dumbledore came, see-"

"And the Peeves came-"

"-and he said that Sirius Black came!"

"So then I was all worried- uh…_we_ were," said Fred, correcting himself. "Yeah, uh, we were all worried. Not just me."

I swear I saw Angelina blush.

"So where is everyone now?" asked Angelina.

"In the Great Hall," said Percy. "Which is where all of you should be. No one will enter the Gryffindor Tower until it is fully searched-"

"But I was just in there!" interrupted Angelina. "Black's not in there."

"It doesn't matter," said Percy. "Off to the Great Hall. All of you."

And so we went to the great hall.

"Wow," I breathed, as I entered it.

There were big, squashy sleeping bags strew over the floor, one for each person in Gryffindor.

I randomly picked one and dragged it off to the side, where Angelina and Alicia were already laying down.

"Hey," I whispered, as the torches and candles started going out, one by one.

"Hi," said Angelina. "G'night."

"Night," I said.

What an awesome, enthusiastic conversation.

Not.

"Heyo," said Oliver, right beside me, scaring me have out of my wits.

Alicia clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me from yelping. She glared at me and jerked her head towards Percy, who was walking around, snapping at everyone to shut up.

"Hi," I whispered weakly, back to him.

"Excuse me," whispered a fifth year, who I forgot the name of. She was right beside Oliver. "Um, can you move over a bit?"

_Move over? _My mind screamed. That would close all the distance between us and-

Oliver moved over.

Damnit.

Oliver was facing my way, which was extremely close. Our bodies/sleeping bags were touching and I could feel his breath tickling my face.

You know, I could of moved over. Angelina wasn't so close to me.

But I didn't. I just stayed next to Oliver, just looking at his eyes, which he probably got creeped out by. But if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

Beside me, the fake sleeping Angelina let out a loud giggle. With that, Oliver turned away. Even in the dark, I could still see him blush.

"Hey! Johnson! Quiet!" Percy yelled. "Go to sleep!"

"Right-o!" she said cheerily. After he was out of ear-shot, she muttered, "Bloody git. I still don't get how he's related to Fred. It's plain weird."

I turned away from Oliver's back and faced Angelina.

"What. The. Hell," I muttered. "Did you have to giggle that loud?"

"Oh, are you saying that you liked staring into oh-so-sweet Oliver's eyes with your faces almost touching?" asked Alicia, who was also awake.

Damn, she got me there.

"Uh…..Ye-….no?" I said to them, but I was really asking myself. "I'm not sure."

_Did_ I like it when we were like that? No, I can't fancy Oliver. Merlin, he's three years older than me. But that's not much of a difference, now is it?

"Not an answer, Katie," said Angelina.

"You fancy Oliver, don't you, Katie?" asked Alicia.

My eyes bugged.

"One:" I whispered, furiously. "He's right behind me! Two: I have no idea! Three: I love him like a brother. I think. You know, I don't even know what I think of Oliver anymore."

Oliver nudged my shoulder and I let out a terrified, unattractive squeak.

"Oliver!" I whispered, accusingly. "Don't do that! Wait…did you hear what….Uh…"

"I heard my name," he explained. "You girls talking about me?"

"What? N-" I started.

"Yup," said Alicia, happily.

"GO TO SLEEP!" yelled Percy.

I wanted to scream _go jump in the black lake and die!_ at him, but I was probably going to have fifty points taken from Gryffindor, so I didn't.

"Wait, so you were?" asked Oliver, sounded more interested now.

"Uh-huh!" said Angelina, cheerily. "Yeah, Katie was here talking about you. Weren't you, Katie?"

"I-…no…you…uh…," I stammered, flustered. I felt Oliver's eyes on me, as I glared at my two friends.

"Yup!" said Angelina, a little too loud, earning a loud SHH from Percy. "Bet your happy, eh, Oliver?"

Confused, I looked over at Oliver to see him blushing, once again. Merlin, this guy blushes way too much.

"Right, Oliver?" said Alicia, chiming in. "Don't you like it when Katie talks about you then she starts stuttering a lot? Huh, Oliver? Isn't she really cute when she does that?"

"I'm going to sleep now," announced Oliver. He turned his back towards me and didn't say a word.

Is it okay to say, _awkward much_?

I poked Angleina's shoulder.

"What did you mean, when you were saying that Oliver should be happy?" I asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh…no, hence me asking you," I responded.

"Johnson! Bell! No talking!" Percy yelled over at us.

Oliver turned towards me and whispered, "Sucks to be you" in my ear.

His breath by my ear made goose-bumps appear on my skin. I almost shivered. Almost.

"Oh, shut up," I whispered back to him, biting the inside of my cheek form laughing. We hadn't said that to each other in a while now.

"Little girl getting in trouble," Oliver teased.

"Oh, shut it!" I whispered back, turning to face him.

Which left our faces barely centimeters apart.

Can I say awkward again?

Our noses were almost touching, and again, I was staring into his brown eyes.

"Good night, Ol'," I whispered.

"Good night, Kates."

"QUIET!" yelled Percy.

"Merlin, I wonder what's got his knickers on a twist," I muttered.

Oliver laughed quietly. "I have a feeling it's you, Kates. You're rather talkative tonight, aren't you?"

"So? I'm not sleepy," I said. I yawned. "Damnit."

"Yeah, whatever, Kates," said Oliver, as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

Then, completely unplanned, he kissed me on the cheek. A sweet, warm kiss.

Then he looked at me, as awkwardly and surprised as I was feeling.

"Good night," he said quickly, before he turned around and tried to fall asleep.

Merlin, how was I supposed to sleep now?

The next morning, Angelina, Alicia and I were eating oatmeal for breakfast.

"So…," said Angelina conversationally. "I'm bored. There's no gossip to talk about!"

"Uh….so…Katie!" said Alicia. "What happened with Oliver last night?"

"Nothing." I lied through my teeth. "You were there! Nothing happened."

Then, completely blowing my cover, I absentmindedly touched the place where he had kissed my cheek.

"Katie, what are you doing?" asked Angelina, suspiciously.

"Nothin'," I lied, again.

"It's not nothing, I can tell," said Alicia.

I looked over at Oliver who was banging his head on the table continually.

Okaaaayyyy then….

"Something happened!" Angelina exclaimed, loud enough for Oliver to hear over the banging of his own head.

"Oliver, why in the name of Merlin are you hitting yourself?" asked Alicia.

He looked over at me briefly, then started banging his head again.

"Wood!" cried Fred. "I didn't do it!"

Oliver looked up. "Do what?"

"Oh, your not banging your head because I put itching powder in your socks again?" asked George.

"What?" he shrieked.

"Never mind," said Fred. "Do you like carrots?"

Oliver began banging his head again.

"Hello," said Roger Davies, who had suddenly popped up behind me, scaring me so much that I whapped Angelina in the head with my oatmeal spoon.

"Merlin, woman! Ew, I have oatmeal in my hair. IS Fred loooking?" she asked, looking frantically over at Fred, who was making a bowl of oatmeal invisable and preparnig to send it over to the Slytherin side.

"Nope," I said. "Uh...hi Davies."

"Hosgmeade soon," he reminded me.

"Uh-huh….," I said, dully. Merlin, why did I accept to this dimwit?

"So…."

"Bye, Davies," I said, stuffing some oatmeal in my mouth.

"You can call me Roger," he said.

"Whatever, Davies."

"I said you could-"

"I know," I interrupted. "I could call you Roger. Whatever. Can you get me a banana muffin?"

"Yeah, sure!" he said.

"Uh, Katie?" asked Angelina. "The house-elves didn't prepare any banana muffins today."

"I know," I said happily, now that Davies was gone.

I looked over at Oliver, who had stopped banging his head. Instead, he looked at Davies in amusement, as he walked around, table to table asking if they had a banana muffin.

Then he looked over at me, whipped out his wand, and suddenly a banana muffin came zooming into the hall, right beside me.

Oliver winked.

"Oi, Davies!" he yelled. "Katie changed her mind. She says she wants a pumpkin one."

"They're not selling pumpkin ones either," said Alicia.

"I know," said Oliver.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN IT! Emphasis on **_**not**_**. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**OLIVER POV**

I woke up to the sounds of giggling in my dorm room. I opened my eyes only to see Penelope Clearwater with Percy, as they kissed each other.

I groaned.

They sprung apart.

"Sorry, Wood," said Percy, blushing. "I thought you were asleep."

"I thought you had your own Head dorms," I grunted, as I rubbed the grogginess from my eyes.

"Yeah, but the Head Girl had her boyfriend over and I'm kind of mentally scarred for life," said Percy.

"Same here."

"Oh, shut up, Oliver," said Penelope. "Come on, Perce! Let's go to Hogsmeade already."

"RISE AND SHINE!" screamed the Weasley Twins, as they marched into my room.

"Hey, Weasleys!" called Percy disapprovingly, as they attempted to drag me out of bed.

"Hey, Weasley!" they mock saluted their big brother.

Percy graoend in frustration. "Never mind."

"Never mind what?" asked Fred.

"You know, dear Perce- Percy, is there a _girl_ with you?" asked George, incredulously.

"I thought you already knew I was dating Penny," said Percy in confusion.

"Oh, we do," said Fred. "Right, George?"

"Absolutely! It's just kind of surprising that a girl actually likes you other than Mom," said George.

"Ginny likes me!" protested Percy.

"No she doesn't. Ask her," I said.

"Wait, you asked her?" asked Percy.

"Yup," I responded. "Not hard when she's gushing about how she fancies Potter. Then when she almost gave up on him, she went on about how she wished he'd of replaced you. I think she's back to fancying him again."

"Our sister?" shouted Fred.

"Already fancying someone?" yelled George.

"Outrageous!"

"Preposterous!"

"Really cute," said Penelope. "Oh, wouldn't it be so adorable if they started going out?"

"She's twelve!" said Percy. "Plus, Harry's always being tracked by You-Know-Who, he's constantly in danger and…our little sister liking him? Merlin, why can't she just-"

"Oh, shut up," I groaned, throwing my pillow at him.

"Anyways," said George.

"RISE AND SHINE OLLIE!" yelled Fred.

"I'm not even going to Hogsmeade," I reminded them.

"You don't need a date to go to Hogsmeade," said George.

"I know."

"Then why don't you go?" asked Fred.

"Isn't it obvious, Twin?" said George. "He doesn't want to go because he's not going with _her_!"

"Right!" said Fred, catching on. "Yes, because she's going with another bloke, so now Oliver-"

"-Is going to give you 50 laps next Quidditch practice starting at 4 am if you don't shut up!" I yelled.

"Shutting-" started Fred.

"-Up," finished George.

That pretended to zip shut their lips, lock it and throw away a key, all at the exact same time.

"Talking about Hogsmeade," said Fred. "I need to see Ange down in the common room."

"Yeah, I better go wait for Alicia," said George.

"AND YOUR COMING WITH US!" they shouted in my ear.

I groaned again. "Merlin, Percy, how do you live with these two?

Percy shrugged, as he went out of the door with his girlfriend.

I was forced to put on some decent clothes and got pushed out of my dorm by the bloody Weasleys.

"Now, we can't have you come with us on our dates…," said Fred.

"…So we're going to have you follow Katie!" George finished.

"What? No!" I said, quickly. "Why would I even want to follow Katie?"

I looked over at the girl with blonde hair tied up in a pony0tail, banging her head on the wall and muttering, "So damn stupid. Why did I except to Davies? So damn stupid. Stupid, stupid…."

"That's why," said George, following my gaze to Katie.

"Katie, honey, it's not that bad," said Angelina. "Roger Davies is fairly good looking, he's smart, he's not in Slytherin and he's good at Quidditch! All the traits that you lie, right Katie?"

"Yeah, but I don't like him!" Katie moaned.

"Then why'd you say yes?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know!" she cried.

"Katie, he's pretty much a decent guy, almost perfect for you!" said Angelina.

"Oh, I know," said Alicia.

I saw her whisper something to Angelina.

"It's because it's not _him_, isn't it?" asked Angelina.

Okay, now I was really interested.

Katie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Not who?"

"Him," said Alicia, simply. "The one and only guy who would actually be more perfect for you then Davies.

"And that would be….," said Katie, letting her friends finish the sentence.

"Oliver!" they yelled together.

I wasn't sure if that was the answer, or if they were calling me, because they were all looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Katie.

"Seems like something," I said.

"Well it's nothing," said Katie.

"I don't think so."

"It's nothing!"

"Okay, okay, jeez," I said, backing off.

"Let's have a talk," said Alicia, as she and Angelina led me away from Katie.

"What's wrong with Kates?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to go with Davies," said Angelina.

"You still don't have a date, Oliver?" asked Alicia.

I shook my head. "I don't even want to go. But the damn Weasleys forced me out of bed and now I'm here. Plus, they told me to stalk Katie while she's on her date. They're such idiots."

"That's it!" said Angelina, brightly.

"What's _it_?" I asked.

"You have to go with Katie on her date!" said Alicia.

"Whhhhhyyyy?" I asked, stretching out the word. "Why the bloody hell would I make her date worse than it will already turn out to be?"

"Oliver, look at it this way," said Angelina. "What if Katie actually starts liking Davies?"

"And this concerns me how, exactly?" I asked.

Merlin, was it that obvious that I liked Katie? Not good. Wait, I don't like Katie. I love her like a sister. I fancy no one. Except Katie. Scratch that, nobody. Except Katie.

My pointless mind fights are so frustrating.

"Because you like Katie!" said Angelina.

"Excuse, what?" asked Katie, who I didn't notice until now, was skipping towards us. She fell in step with me. "I heard my name. What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Katie," said Angelina. "Shouldn't you be meeting Davies by now?"

Katie scowled. "Don't remind me," she grumbled. "See ya guys later. Bye, Ol'."

"Bye."

After she left out of ear-shot, I exclaimed, "You had to say it that loud?

"AHA!" yelled Angelina in triumph. "You're not denying it.

"Decided it was pointless," I said.

"So you fancy Katie?" asked Alicia.

Yes. No. Yes. No.

Here we go with the pointless mental fights again. Sooner or later, I'm going to get a mental breakdown.

"I don't know!" I said.

"You just said you fancied her," said Alicia.

"No I didn't. I just didn't _deny_ it," I corrected her.

"Oh, cut the crap, Wood," said Angelina."Now you're going to be stalking dear Kaitlyn-"

"She doesn't like it when people call her Kaitlyn," I reminded her. "She prefers to go by Katie. Or Kates, by me."

"She'd like to be called other thing s by you," said Alicia absentmindedly.

Angelina punched her in the arm.

"Wait what?" I asked, the words processing in my mind. Merlin, I'm slow.

"Nothing!" said Angelina. "We said nothing about dear Kaitlyn-"

"She doesn't like it when you called her that!" I unexpectedly snapped.

"She's not bloody here!" yelled Alicia.

"Still," I insisted.

"Merlin, you have it hard," said Angelina. "How long have you been fancying Katie?"

"A lo- wait what?"

"You almost said long time!" gushed Alicia.

"No I didn't," I lied.

Wait, I've been fancying Katie for a long time? Holy Godric, I almost forgot this was my last year. I started fancying Katie in my sixth year when she was in her third. Merlin, why have people noticed just now?

Oh, I know why. It's probably my stupid hormones again.

Katie has hormones too. Maybe that's why she blushes every time I look at her.

Wait, she blushes? How come I never actually thought of that until now?

It's probably because I'm stupid for having a bloody crush on someone three years younger than me. Three bloody years!

But still…

Three years isn't that much of a difference. I've always suspected that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall likes each other. Dumbledore has got to be over 140 years old by now!

Oh. My. Merlin. Bad mental images right there.

"Oliver? Earth to Oliver!" yelled Fred.

"Holy Godric, when did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Well, we were planning to get you before you took our dates away," said George.

"Oh, it's not his fault," said Angelina. "It's Katie's fault. She just _had_ to accept on a date with Davies."

"Ooh, are we going with plan stalker?" asked George. "Okay!" he said, right after, without giving me the chance to decline.

"Oliver, you are going to make Katie and Davies' date a living hell," said Alicia.

"Here's the plan," said Angelina. "You make Roger look like he did a bunch of horrible stuff that Katie hates or whatever. Then you just "happen" to be there and save Katie from the disaterous date. If Katie doesn't come with you-"

"-Keep playin' the pranks," said Fred.

"We call it KPP," said George. "Keep playin' the pranks. Wonderful how we chose two girls who actually urge people to make pranks ,eh, Fred?"

"Absolutely right, George," said Fred, wrapping an arm around Angelina's waist, making her blush deeply, but making her also look ecstatic.

"So…..you want me to make Davies and Katie's date a complete disaster, so I look like the hero at the end and have Katie for in love with me or something along the lines?" I asked.

"Exactly," said Anegelina, satisfied. "She'll find out how much more awesome you are then Davies."

"Well, she already hates Davies," said Alicia.

"I wouldn't say ha-," started Angelina. Then Alicia punched her in the back. "I mean, of course she hates Davies! So now you have a perfect chance of getting her for yourself. Now go get 'em! I mean her! I mean…oh, just leave Oliver! Go find Katie!"

"Who said I even wanted to do this?" I asked.

"You did," said George. "I know you want to."

"Yeah, you know you want to," chimed in George, using his ghostly, mysterious voice. Then, imitating Professor Trelawny, he said, "I see you falling in love with a blonde headed woman."

Then something really weird happened. George's eyes glassed over, like he was actually starting to have a real prediction. Like he was really using his "inner eye".

"When you leave…Kaitlyn Maryanne bell will be cursed…..a horrible curse…..she won't die…..Slytherin…the Dark Lord…..cursed necklace…."

Fred started whacking his twin brother over the head, yelling, "Snap out of it!"

"George? George?" cried Alicia, frantically.

As they tried to make him stop being…..weird, I focused on what he was actually saying.

"Katie Bell….," he repeated, his voice all raspy. "Oliver Wood leaves her….cursed necklace…in two years…..Dark Lord's orders to a Slytherin to curse….curse…..Madam Rosemerta…ordered….necklace…."

Great. What was I supposed to do? Make sure she never wears a necklace for as long as she lives? Make sure she never goes to the Three Broomsticks, to never talk to Madam Rosemerta? Next year I'll be graduating. Which leaves two years, when Katie's in her sixth year….when Katie's in her sixth year, she's going to be cursed by a cursed necklace. Probably sent by You-Know-Who. Then You-Know-Who gave the necklace to a Slytherin who gave it to Katie who got cursed and then I wasn't there to help her….

"It's probably not true," said Fred, weakly. "He hates Divintaion. It's probably not true."

I shrugged.

It could be true. It could not be true.

I'm not sure.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chap! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? Please….it? That doesn't work out. Oh well. **

**Next update Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Glad you're liking my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**KATIE POV**

As I walked towards the entrance out of Hogwarts, I heard Roger Davies saying, "Have you seen Katie? Have you seen Katie? Have you seen Katie Bell?"

Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?

"Katie!" said Roger, finally locating me, as I tried to walk the other direction, in hope he wouldn't notice me.

It took all of my control to turn around. My mind was practically screaming at me to start groaning when I saw that he had brought me a rose. A pink one. I don't like pink roses. Oliver knows that. He would have gotten me a white one, or a yellow one.

"Hey, Katie!" Davies said, cheerily. "I got you a rose!"

_Uh, I see that, duh. _I wanted to say to him. Instead, I tried to smile, though I think it came out as a painful grimace. I don't think he noticed. Blind? Probably.

"Uh, thank you," I said, trying to be polite. I took the flower. I'll just throw it out later. "Um, how did you know I liked roses?"

"Oh, Wood told me," he responded.

Suddenly, a white rose hit me on the head.

I looked over to see Angelina there, waving. Then she walked in step with Oliver pushed in my general direction. Then she left in the crowd of people with Fred.

Oliver looked over at me and shrugged. He twirled his finger beside his ear, obviously showing me that Angelina was being retarded or something.

I laughed a little.

"Katie?" Davies asked.

"What?" I asked. I'm not sure if I had snapped it at him, or if I said it as politely as possible.

"So, do you want to go?" he asked.

"Not with you," I whispered, under my breath.

"Pardon? Did you say something?" he asked.

I plastered on a fake smile on my face. "No, nothing at all."

Oh, dear Merlin, I hope he doesn't go all cheesy-romantic-lame boy on me.

We started walking out of the castle.

Where did Oliver go?

I stood on the tips of my toes, looking over everyone's head. No Oliver.

I looked behind me to see Alicia and George laughing.

No Oliver.

I bunked into something. Guess what? It wasn't Oliver.

"Watch where you're going, Bell," snapped Marcus Flint of Slytherin.

"Watch your big mouth," said Davies.

I almost laughed at his pathetic attempt to protect me.

"I don't think so," said Flint. "Especially not for a bunch of blood-traitors." His eyes flickered to a familiar bushy haired girl. Hermione Granger. I forgot that she was a muggle-born.

She was walking with Ron Weasley. They were looking back at Harry, who was sadly waving good-bye to them. Poor bloke. His very first Hogsmeade trip, and he's not even allowed to go.

"So where do you want to go first?" he asked.

This is his time for his test.

"Oh, I don't know. You pick," I said.

"Hey Fred!" said Angeina, loudly. I saw her eyes flicker over to Davies and me. "Want to go to _MADAM PUDDIFOOT'S?_"

What the bloody hell are they doing?

I saw Davie's eyes light up. "Let's go to Madam Puddifoot's!"

Strike one. Oliver would have taken me to the Quidditch Shop, first thing.

I think I actually cringed at the suggestion.

"Ooh, we could go to the Shrieking Shack after!" he suggested.

Strike two. Oliver would of taken me to Honeydukes after for some sweets.

"Mmhmm….," I said.

"Then, maybe we could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I need to get the new edition of Quidditch Through the Ages."

My eyes lit up. "So do I! Can we go ight now?"

"Oh, sure," he said.

He offered me his arm. I actually took it, because I was so happy about the idea of going to get the new book.

Merlin, I sound like a geek.

We entered the shop.

"Can I help you with anything?" said a perky, brown haired woman.

"Oh, can you show us where the newest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages is?" asked Ro- Davies. Davies. Not Roger. Davies.

"Oh, I;m so sorry," said the woman. "The young man over there just bought the last two."

I looked over only to see Oliver saying thank you to the woman at the cash register.

The woman kept playing with her hair and shooting Oliver some flirty grins. She was chewing some bubblegum, and a swear I saw Oliver smile back.

I felt my stomach clench.

Merlin, what a freak that cash register girl is.

Why'd I just say that? Ugh, I'm not sure.

"Hey, Wood!" caked Davies. "Why'd you buy two copies of Quiddtich Through the Ages?"

"I was going to get the other one for Kates birthday," he explained. "Since you already found out, Kates, you can just take it."

He walked over to me and handed me the book.

"Oh, thanks, Ol'!" I practically squealed. "I really needed it. I just can't remember how many points Ireland got at the Quidditch World cup last summer!"

"No problem," said Oliver.

"Bye!" yelled the girl at the ash register.

"Um…yeah, see ya," Oliver said back. Then he added in a whisper," More like see ya never again."

I laugh.

"We should get going!" said Davies.

"Oh," I say. I didn't really want to leave Oliver, who was already flipping through his brand new book. "Still don't have a date, Ollie?"

He looked up. "What?" he asked.

"You don't have a date?" I repeated.

"Nah," he replied. "Didn't have the guts to ask the person." Then he realized what he just said and started stuttering, "Not that I fancy any- I just…I mean."

"Ollie," I whined. "Who is it? What's her name? Her last name? What house is she in? What colour are her eyes? Is she s seventh year? A sixth year? A fifth year? Wait, is it a fourth year?"

The thought of a seventh year and a fourth year going out is weird. Possible, but weird.

"Yeaaah," Oliver stretched out the word. "Not exactly gonna tell you, Kates."

"," I begged.

The sides of his mouth twitched into a smile. "Sorry, Kates."

"At least tell me what year she's in and what House she's in," I pleaded.

I put on my best sad, puppy dog face and looked up at him.

"Katie, I hate it when you do that!" he moaned. "Fine. She's in Gryffindor."

"Okay, I know pretty much everyone in Gryffindor," I responded. "What year is she in?"

"You'll call me weird," said Oliver.

"No I won't," I insisted.

"I would," interjected Davies. I almost forgot that he was there.

Oliver glared at him.

Here comes the Quidditch Rivalry again.

"You would, would you?" said Oliver.

"Wonder why Gryffindor hasn't won the cup for the past….few years?" Davies drawled.

"You know, I wonder why nobody hasn't punched you in the face, until now," said Oliver.

Davies looked confused. "I've nev-"

I stopped Oliver's fist from flying into his face by oh-so-conveniently jumping onto his back. Since I caught him completely by surprise, he stumbled into Davies, who stumbled into the some lady worker, who was carrying a bunch of Golden Snitches. The golden snitches went zooming out of the box she was carrying. Everyone was screaming, running away from the small, walnut sized balls.

I laughed my head off.

So was Oliver.

He managed to about 7 of them, as Davies just sat on the ground, looking at up my laughing face. Davies had a snitch whizzing around his ear, annoyingly, but he was too busy glaring at Oliver to do anything about it. He tried to swat it away, but ended up hitting himself in the face with is own hand.

I wave of laughter went over Oliver and I.

Finally, Oliver stopped laughing, but was still smiling.

Merlin, he looked really gorgeous right now.

Double Merlin, I can't believe I just said that.

Triple Merlin, I'm not denying.

Quadruple Merlin, I think I fancy Oliver Wood.

Damn, I have some mental issues.

"I haven't given you a piggy-back ride since you were 12," he said.

I nodded. "When I first joined the team in my second year, you used to piggy-back me all the way to the Gryffindor common room if we won."

Oliver grinned at the memory.

A snitch was whizzing around me. Oliver caught it in his hands.

"Looks like we won," he observed. "Traditional piggy-back ride time?"

"Right-o," I responded.

I jumped onto his back, ignoring the complaining employees at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Eh, whatever. They'll just complain to Davies.

We began laughing again, right as we stepped out of the store.

"YES!" screamed Angelina, practically killing my ear-drums.

I wonder if you can jump in fright while on someone's back, because I just did. Oh Gopdric, it probably looked like I was humping Oliver. Oh ewww….

"Yes what?" Oliver asked, putting me down.

"You-….but…you were….," Angelina looked all flustered and confused now.

I looked at her questioningly.

"You two are…..best friends again!" she concluded.

"What?" I asked. "We've always been best friends. Right, Ol'?"

"Yeah, I have nooo idea what you're talking about Angelina," said Oliver.

"Uh, why did you buy two Quidditch Through the Ages books?" asked Angelina.

"Katie's birthday is soon," explained Oliver. "Seriously, you actually forgot? What kind of friend are you?"

Angelina's face flushed. She went back to normal and looked at me, then to Oliver, to me, then back to Oliver. "Oliver, So you didn't do….it?"

"What's it?" I asked, curiously.

Angelina ignored me. "Plan….what should I call it….Plan S?"

"Plan whaaaat?" asked Oliver.

Angelina scowled and walked over to Oliver, went on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. I caught something like "stalker" but I think my hearing was messed from when Angelina _screamed in my bloody ear._

"Nope," said Oliver, brightly. "Now I have to get Kates another gift."

"No you don't!" I insisted. "You already bought me the book!"

Oliver shrugged. "It's not your birthday today."

"So? You don't need to get me another present."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes, no, maybe, so?" said Fred, in a sing-song voice as he went up to Angelina.

Oliver and I laughed.

"You don't have to get me another present," I said.

"Oh yeah? Too bad. Sucks to be you, then," Oliver responded.

I grinned at him.

"Oi, you two lovebirds, Wood, Bell, no more of those lovey-dovey eyes, it's making me sick," said Draco Malfoy, who was walking past us.

Lovey-dovey eyes? Oh dear Godric, I did not just make goo-goo eyes at Oliver Wood.

"Well your face is making me sick. I suggest you go run away before I puke on it and make it even uglier than it already is," said Oliver.

"Oh, yeah? Well-" started Malfoy.

Suddenly, a bright red boxing glove hit him in the back of the head. Malfoy doubled over, revealing George and Alicia standing in shock behind him.

"Fred!" exclaimed George happily. "I've got an idea! We should make some telescope boxing glove that gives people black eyes!"

"More like giving people black back-of-the-heads," I said, observing the bruise that was starting to form on the back of Malfoy's head.

"You'll be hearing from my father!" he shrieked.

"And you'll be hearing me saying, go die in a hole! Get lost, you twerp," I said.

Surprisingly, he actually ran away.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I had fun trying to make up the witty comebacks. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Means a lot to me, you guys!**

**Dsiclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**Chapter 8**

**OLIVER POV**

We were walking back to the castle. Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and me. Oh, and Davies running after us yelling, "Oi, Katie!"

"Kates, your date is calling you," I informed her.

"Yeah, I know," she said, looking back. "Can we walk faster?"

"Right-o, Katiekins!" said Fred. He took Angelina's hand and sprinted away. George followed, also taking Alicia's hand. I took Katie's, and we ran, Katie laughing.

We finally slowed to a stop, not even realizing that we were still holding hands.

"Katie!" Davies panted, as he wheezed over to us. "Merlin, it's like you were running away from me."

Holy Godric, this boy is stupid.

"Yeah…right," said Katie, noticing his stupidity too.

Then Davies froze. "Katie, I thought you were my date."

"Uh…I am," said Katie.

"Then why are you holding hands with Wood?" he asked.

Angelina gasped at his words. She whipped around and squealed at the sight of us.

"We were running," said Katie. "And running Is faster when someone who is even faster than you is pulling you. So here Oliver is."

I mock saulted Davies.

I tried to let go of Katie's hand, but it didn't work.

"Katie, let go," I said.

She tried.

"I…I can't," she said, confused.

We tried tugging on our hands. Nothing worked.

I immediately rounded on the Weasley's.

"WEASLEY'S!" I yelled.

"What?" said George, stuffing his wand in his pocket. "You two were so cute we thought we should have you permanently holding hands."

"WHAT?" Katie shrieked. "Not to offend you or anything, Oliver…."

"Ditto over here," I said. "Ugh, you guys are such a pain in the ass."

"Ditto over here," said Fred.

"Shut it." I growled. "How are we supposed to do quidditch practice?"

"It'll wear off by tomorrow morning," said Fred.

"Oh, oka- _morning_?" asked Katie, incredulously.

Then I got why she was so freaked. How were we supposed to sleep? Surely not on the same bed…still holding hands? Merlin, this'll be awkward.

Alicia burst out laughing. "You'll have to sleep in the same beds!"

"Not like that isn't what both you two want," inquired Angelina.

Katie, Davies and me yelled, "WHAT?"

"Oh, come on, Oliver, Katie," said Angelina. "Can't you just say it to each other? You both obviously fancy each other."

At the same time, Katie and I started stammering.

"But..I…she….well…just…"

"I…he's….Oliver…uhh…"

"See, you guys are so cute!" Alicia gushed.

"Now go kiss," said Angelina.

"What?" asked Davies. "Katie's my date. If she wanted to go with Wood, she wouldn't have said yes to me?"

"I don't know!" said Angelina. "Katie was being retarded. Now leave the two love-birds alone."

"You're a nice friend," said Katie, sarcastically. "Davies, why don't you go jump in a lake? Oh, and never come out?"

"I fancy you!" he blurted out.

"Oooh…this is getting dramatic," said George.

"A love triangle!" said Alicia. "Both Oliver and Roger want Katie!"

Merlin, this is embarrassing.

"You…what?" asked Katie, looking up at me.

"Weasley's, get the freakin' spell of our hands," I demanded.

"Yeeaaahhh," Fred stretched out the word. "We hadn't worked out a quick antidote or it. So you''ll have tp wait until morning. No other way."

"Katie's _my_ date!" said Davies.

Just then, a gang of Hufflepuff sixth year girls started giggling loudly.

"Ohmygosh!" squealed one of them. I think her name was….Zoey or something like that. "Oliver Wood and Katie Bell _holding hands?"_

"What?" screeched one of them. It was a Ravenclaw seventh year named….Carla. Yeah, Carla Taylors.

"Oh, Bell, you go with Davies!" she yelled. "I want Oliver!"

Okay, ew.

"Oh yeah, Taylors?" sneered Katie. I almost forgot. She and Katie were sworn enemies. "Well we're kinda _stuck_ together."

She held up our intwined hands.

"Ollie, let go of that whore!" said Carla. "She has Davies, and now she's wanting youJeez, what a slut."

"Oh you did not just call Kates a sllut," I said, heating up in anger.

"Wood, she's my date!" said Davies, still trying to get Katie away. He grasped Katie's other hand and tried pulling her.

In one quick tug, I had Katie back at my side.

"Olier, didn't you say you would go on a date with me?" reminded Carla.

Oooohhh yeaaahhh….I only did that so I could copy her homework. Forgot about that.

"Yeah…but that was a looong time a-"

"It was two days ago," she said.

"Damn it!"

"She's my date!" exclaimed Davies, not giing up. "Aren't you, Katie?"

"Well yeah, she is," said Angelina, piping in. "But she doesn't fancy you. She fancies Oliver."

"Oliver fancies me though!" said Carla.

"No he doesn't," said Alicia. "Oliver fancies Katie!"

Holy Merlin, this is soooo awkward.

Carla tugged on my free hand, as Davies pulled on Katie's free hand. It was like a human tug-a-war.

"Oliver fancies me!" screamed Carla.

"Katie's my dad, therefore she fancies me!" yelled Davies.

"I DON'T FANCY YOU!" Katie and I shouted at the same time.

"Let go of my damn hand!" yelled Katie, snatching her hand back. But apparently, Davies had quite a grip.

Davies fell forwards into Katie, who fell into me, who fell into Carla who crashed into the giggly group of Hufflepuffs.

All of the Hufflepuffs squealed.

"Ohmygosh, I can see Oliver's muscles!" one of them squealed.

Damn, these girls are crazy.

"He's mine!" said Carla, getting up and attempting to drag me with her. Instead, she failed and ended up letting go of me.

I got up myself and helped Katie up.

"Davies, _let go of me_," demanded Katie.

"But you're my-"

"I'm not your anything!" Katie interrupted. She seemed to of lost her temper with Davies. "I'm not your sweetie-pie. I'm not your honey-bunny. I'm not your 'Kates'. No one calls me Kates except for Oliver. NOBODY."

"You accepted to this date," said Davies.

"It was automatic! I never go on dates! I've never been on one! I've only fantasized of going on one with Oliver! Damn it!" she yelled, as she realized what she had just said. "Davies, just get out of my hair!"

"I'm not in your-"

"It's a muggle saying," explained Angelina. "It means get away from me, stop bothering me, you're an annoying loser…."

She always wanted to go on a date with me? Merlin, Katie's so confusing.

"Okay, well Oliver's not saying anything in this," said Carla. "So obviously, he doesn't want you Bell. So Oliver, come with me to Dumbledore and we'll get your hands unstuck. Oliver is mine."

"I am not yours. I'm _definitely_ not yours," I said, incredulously. "I just told you we could go on a date so I could copy the answers for Potions class! Merlin, you girls are so blind!"

"You would probably just go out with him because he looks gorgeous, am I right?" interjected Katie. "I f soike…Ron Weasley for example-"

"Hey, that's our brother!" said Fred, defensively.

"Actually, carry on," said George, thinking more on it. "He is a good comparison for Wood. Between him and Oliver, our brother looks like a pig on drugs."

"What do you have against pigs?" asked Fred. "WHAT DID A PIG EVER DO TO YOU?"

The Twins began to fight over pigs.

"You girls nowadays are so blind!" continued Katie. "It doesn't matter if they're sweet, or if they're kind or if they're caring. Only if they're hot, popular quisdditch players like Oliver!"

I tried not to unmanly giggle at the fact that Katie just called me a hot quidditch player.

"All you stuck-up girls care about are looks or how popular the person is. You use boys like they're toys, Taylors, I know that as a fact. You use a boy, seduce him a bit, and then dump him. I am _not_ letting you do that to Oliver. You know who the slut is here, Taylors?" asked Katie. "It's not me. It's you. And you wonder why Oliver never actually brought you on a date."

"Me? You're calling me a slut you hyprocrtie?" asked Carla.

Nerlim, these girls are going to be the end of me.

"Yes, I'm calling you the slut," repeated Katie.

"Ditto on that!" said Angelina.

"Another vote here!" chimed in Alicia.

"You're just going to use Oliver like you did to all the other boys, Taylors," said Katie. "You won't actually try to get to know him past his looks or his popularity."

Since when was I popular? Merlin, how come I never thought of that?

"You'll never actually see what Oliver is actually like," said Katie.

"I know what Oliver's popularity is like!" protested Carla.

"Oh yeah?" I said. "Tell me."

"You're…sweet and….kind and….caring….and…."

"You don't know crap about Oliver!" said Katie. "Yes, he's sweet Yes, he's caring. Yes, he's kind. He's an amazing best friend. He's funny and he makes me smile all the time. When I was a first year, I followed him around everywhere, because he was my idol. He's smart and gets good grades. He's pretty much a teacher's pet. When I was in my second year, when I first made the house team, Oliver would piggy back me back to the common room if we won. If we lost, he'd hug me and said we'll win next time. Has he ever done that to you?"

"Well, no-"

"No, he doesn't because he doesn't like you!" exclaimed Alicia. "Taylors, Oliver's pretty much in love with Kaitlyn-"

"Don't call her Kaitlyn!" I snapped, right as Katie said, "Don't call me Kaitlyn!"

Angelina smiled at us.

"Oliver is in love with Katie, Katie is in love with Oliver! Can't you two just kiss already?" exclaimed Angelina.

"But-" started Taylors and Davies.

It was too late. Since Katie was already on the ground beside me, she just had to lean up and kiss me.

Alicia started squealing and Angelina was saying, "About damn time!" and the Twins were still having their arguments about pigs.

Katie broke away and smiled, so did I.

This time, I was completely sure that we were supposed to be together.

**Thanks for reading everyone! **

**VERY LAST CHAPTER EVEERRRRRR!**

**THE END!**

Sincerely,

KrisCheshee


End file.
